


To Break a Curse

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Until Dawn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: Chris made a deal to replace Josh but was offered a chance at saving all three Washingtons at a huge cost.(Actually, this is totally self-indulgent but since it's sitting around, might as well share it)





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Chris made a deal to replace Josh but was offered a chance at saving all three Washingtons at a huge cost.

  

 

He never felt it coming, everything was happening so quickly his brain barely had the time to register that the twitching body lying a few feet away was his. 

 

The pain never came but an overwhelming sense of sadness did and his vision fade to black and he watched what was once his best friend rip his arm apart and chewed on it. 

  

Chris

  

It was no more than he deserved for abandoning his friend but he wished he could trade places. Josh didn't deserve this, not after his sisters, it wasn't fair. 

  

Chris

  

He would do anything to trade places. He'd beg the mountain, take me, take me instead of Josh. 

  

Chris! 

  

Chris woke up with a startle and fell off the stool he was sitting on. Beth was like a looking at him and shouting, something about Hannah. Wait, Beth? Chris stared at the girl, he hair cut short, her eyes looking at him with worry and frustration... Was this the afterlife? 

 

"I thought heaven would be a nicer place. Where are all the clouds, rainbows and cherubs?" Chris muttered and grimaced at the pain when he stood up. 

 

"Chris! Please! Hannah ran out! We need to get her! It's dangerous out there!" 

 

It's the same. The nightmare was replaying itself right before his eyes...this wasn't heaven. Chris was in Hell. He let his eye roam around, the lodge looked exactly like it had a year ago when he was drunk with... Josh! 

 

Chris felt his heart stop when he looked at his friend. He was alive, same clothes, same position... No, no, no! Why is this happening? 

 

"Chris!" Beth was shaking him but he was too lost and confused to respond. 

 

"Christopher." the sudden change in her voice caused him to snap out of it. He turned away from Josh's sleeping form and looked at Beth. What he saw sent shivers down his spine and he knew then and there that he was indeed dead, in Hell and his torture was to re-live the worst moment of his life. Her face was the same but her eyes, it was dead, rotted. 

 

"Such dark thoughts Christopher." the voice that came out of Beth was a mix of high and low pitch. "You asked for a trade did you not?" 

 

"W-what?" 

 

"Your life for your friend's." Dead looking Beth continued, her grip tightened on Chris. "I'm offering you a chance to save him...to save her and... Hannah." 

 

" 3 lives for 1?" Chris was scared, he was dead scared. If Sunday school taught him anything, it was never to bargain with the devil or demon, or spirit or whatever the hell this is. "It's too good to be true. What's the catch?" 

 

Dead Beth looked at him and then smiled. It was all teeth and no warmth. "Smart boy. You see, I'm bored. So here is the deal. You find me and I'll release them, all of them." 

 

"Find you?" 

 

"A Cree warrior trapped me on this mountain ages ago bit no longer. I'll be free and so will your friends." 

 

Chris didn't like where this was going but he kept replaying his last moment with his friend. How he was lost to the mountains and how he scuttled around, every trace of humanity gone.... 

 

" Deal. I'll do it. "

 

 

 

 

" Perfect." with that, dead Beth grasp Chris' wrist and seared a marking into it causing Chris to scream. "Oh and if they die again, there's no revival." And with that everything was back to normal. It was as if time did not pass. 

 

"Chris! Please!" Beth was looking at him, her eyes no longer dead and rotten. It was alive, she was alive and, oh my God, so was Hannah! 

 

"Beth! Stay here, keep everyone inside, I'll get Hannah. Wake Josh up. Now!" With that, he grabbed a shotgun and ran out pushing pass Mike and a few others who were at the porch shouting for Hannah. 

 

 

 

"Chris!" Sam wanted to follow but was held back by Beth. 

 

 

The snow, the cold, the sudden crunch and screech felt so familiar it sent Chris' survival instinct into maximum drive. He needed to find Hannah, he now knew what had actually happened to her and with this new chance, might just change the course of history. He would not have to see Josh break down and eventually lose himself and he would not have to lose his closest friend. 

He made it to the place where Hannah was sitting without any incident which was great because he was certain whatever he made that deal with wasn't going to make it easy on him. 

"Hannah!" Chris ran up to her. 

"C-Chris?" the poor girl was crying and shivering. "Go away." 

"Hannah, you're Freezing." He removed his jacket and placed it over her. "Come on, let's go back. Josh and I will give them a good bashing and then we'll make sure they rub your foot and serve you pizza all weekend." 

"Pizza?" Hannah sniffed, "I was hoping for a grand dinner that included caviar." 

Chris chuckled. He didn't realize how much he had missed talking to Josh's sister. When they died a year ago, a part of him died with them too. Having practically grown up with Josh, Hannah, and Beth, they were family to him. 

"I'll even let you use my water gun to shoot Emily in the face." he smiled and helped Hannah up. 

Then it happened. The high pitch screech and Chris felt his stomach drop. It was deja vu. The crunches and snapping of tree branches and the sudden thud in the snow. 

Hannah screamed when she saw the Wendigo and it turned its head towards them. Too late. 

"Run! Hannah!" Hannah picked up her paced and sped through the path almost tripping on the wooded Bridge, her phone slipped out of her pocket but she was quick enough to grab it. Chris was right behind and he fired a couple of times to slow the wendigo down before following Hannah. 

A cliff. Shit, shit, shit. This was exactly what had happened to Beth and Hannah. He was repeating history again. 

The Wendigo screeched as it made its way on all fours towards them. 

"Don't move," Chris whispered. "It can't see if we stand very very still." 

Hannah immediately froze up. Smart girl. They observed the Wendigo, it's head turning around, confused as to why it's prey has suddenly disappeared. But it was still moving towards them, sniffing the air. 

Hannah whimpered but tried to keep it under control. Chris was just as frightened, his death in the hands of one still fresh in his mind. 

It let out one last bone-chilling screech into the cold night. And it startled Hannah who took a step back and slipped. Chris was fast enough to grab her but the sudden tug caused him to lose his balance as well and they both tumbled over the cliff as the Wendigo launched itself at them.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Chris died but not before he made a deal to save all three Washingtons before the whole messed happened.

 

Josh woke up to Beth shaking him and he was starting to get annoyed with all the mumbling around him.

 

"Go away Chris, I wanna sleep." He slurred and swatted at the handshaking him.

 

"Josh!" Beth shouted and took a jug of water to splash at him.

 

The cold and sudden wetness snapped him out of it so fast he almost fell off the stool he was on.

 

"What the fuck man!" Josh shook his hands and wrenched the water out of his flannel. "Not cool bro, not--Beth?" Josh looked at Beth and then the people around. They looked worried and guilty.

 

"What happened?" Josh tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

"Josh, Hannah ran out and Chris went after her." It was Sam who spoke.

 

"What? Why?" Josh was confused, his alcohol addled brain had yet to be fully awake.

 

It was Mike who stepped out. He tried but he couldn't look at Josh in the eye."We, um, we wanted to Prank Hannah and -"

 

"Look, it was just a prank! We were joking and Hannah ran off." Emily added in.

 

"We didn't mean anything by it. We swear, it's just that she has been making goo-goo eyes at Mike and we wanted her to know that Mike. Is off limits and so we decided to... Prank her..." Jessica's enthusiasm at explaining died down towards the end as she realized how stupid it all sounded.

 

Josh could feel his heart rate go up with every explanation. And when he saw the camera, he snapped.

 

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! You were recording her weren't you?" Josh removed his wet flannel and grabbed another one he left on the coat rack. "I'm going after them. If anything, anything at all happens to them, I'm holding every one of you responsible." He punctuated each word and looked at them all, letting his anger show.

 

"Where's my damn shotgun?" Josh looked at the empty case by the door.

 

"Chris took it." Beth was looking at Josh.

 

"Fuck."

 

Then they all heard it. Two shots rang out in the night followed by a scream.

 

"Fuck!" Josh pushed open the door and ran out into the darkness, ignoring the pleas of his sister and friend to stay inside.

 

There were bears on this mountain, wolves and in the snow and darkness, it's easy to fall off a cliff. Hannah was in danger and his stupid dork of a friend had decided to play hero. He cannot lose any of them, not like this.

  


* * *

Chris watched as the shotgun and Wendigo drop into the darkness below him, it's clattering getting softer as it fell deeper. Hannah was struggling and Chris' grip on her and the root was starting to slip. Shit! This isn't how it's supposed to be, he was supposed to save Hannah, not die with her. Dammit!

 

Crack

 

Oh no. Chris could feel it, the root was going to give.

 

"Chris...please" Hannah was crying.

 

Crack.

 

This thing isn't going to hold. Chris looked around and saw another root and beneath it, a reasonable platform, if he could just swing Hannah over...

 

"Hannah, listen to me. There's a platform on your right. I'm going to swing you over but we only have one chance. If we miss, it's no more pizza or caviar."

 

Hannah whimpered and grabbed his hand tighter.

 

"Hannah!"

 

"I-ok. I'll do it."

 

Chris smiled. This was it then, it looks like he'll at least be able to save one Washington. Better one than none Josh had joked once when Chris had failed all his gym session except one.

 

Hannah and Beth's death destroyed Josh. They were his sisters, but Chris, Chris was a friend. Sure he'd feel guilty, maybe a little sad but you get over friends, don't you?

 

"Ready Hannah?" Chris asked through gritted teeth.

 

"Yeah."

 

"All right. Two swings and I'll need you to grab it." Chris spoke to distract them from the fact that they're hanging onto a really weak root.

 

"One! You're an awesome tennis player!" Chris used his upper body strength to swing them both. "Two. A flexible gymnast and..." one more swing! "fast, so grab that root!" He let Hannah go and watched in slow motion as she reached out to grab the root.

 

It all happened in slow motion, her grabbing the root and turning to smile at Chris before her expression turned into one of fear. Why was she scared, she as safe wasn't she? Then he felt it, the root he was holding onto snapping and the momentum of swinging Hannah threw him to the right of the mountain.

 

The last thing he heard before hitting the trees was Hannah's voice screaming for him and the voice of the spirit whispering "one".

* * *

Josh saw the footprints and followed it as quickly as he could. It was a mix of Chris and Hannah and... Something else, a bear maybe.

"Hannah!" Josh was really starting to panic. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes. "Hannah! Chris!"

Then he heard it, it was soft but he caught it. He followed the voice and ran towards it, pass a wooden bridge tunnel and a... Cliff. No! No! No!

"Hannah! Chris!" Josh's voice was hoarse from shouting.

"Josh!"

"H-Hannah?" Josh swore he heard her. "Hannah where are you?"

"Down here!"

Josh immediately dropped onto his knees and crawled towards the edge. What he saw brought relief. His sister was alive, she was fine, frightened but fine. He dropped to his stomach and reached out for Hannah. It's a good thing she was light, pulling her up was not too hard.

"Josh" Hannah ran straight into her brother and hugged him, her chest heaving and her face wet with tears. "Josh, Chris... Chris..."

It was then Josh realize his friend was missing. Where was Chris?

"Shhhh. Hannah, where's Chris? What happened?" he wiped the tears from Hannah's face. It was then he noticed that she was wearing Chris' jacket. It couldn't be, it wouldn't be, Chris is alive. He's probably hiding somewhere waiting to jump scare him. He wouldn't...

" Chris is gone, he fell. " Hannah sobbed.

Josh stilled at her words. Chris.Gone. No, he can't be. Hannah must be delusional with fear. He'll bring her back to the cabin and then he'll grab the hunting rifle in his father's room and then he'll whack the heck out of Chris for scaring him.

He'll find Chris. That dumb dork is alive, he'll probably come through with that dorky smile and pretty blue eyes with a crappy one-liner. Josh made up his mind, he was going to send Hannah back to the lodge and then go down to look for Chris. That asshat had better be alive, he'd better be... Josh did not want to think of any other possibilities.


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Josh found Hannah but Chris was nowhere in sight. The assumption made was that Chris had fallen and died.

Chris woke up to something warm licking his face and cried out in alarm thinking it was the Wendigo and accidentally slapped the deer in its face. The animal panicked and ran off.

 

"Dammit." Chris tried to stand up but fell back down. Everything hurts and wait, how did he survive the fall? That was a good 150 ft drop. He moved his hand to rub the bruise on his head and that's when he noticed it. On his wrist, there was an elaborate design of what looks like a deer with 4 horns. One had turned red while the rest remained a dark, greenish blue.

 

This wasn't there before. Chris moved to push his glasses up and then realized it wasn't on his face. But that didn't make sense, he could see, he could see everything as if it was morning. Every detail was as clear if not clearer than when he had his glasses on. 

 

"Ah, shit, this probably isn't good." Chris wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all but all that came out was a whimper. It seems that the spirit deal was doing something to him. Right now, it's vision correction which was great because running around with glasses was a pain.

 

Chris grimaced as he stood up, he needed to get back up there to check on Hannah. Crap, he'd better get back to her. If she falls or get eaten or something then it'll all be for nothing, there's no more second chance. He'll search for the spirit later, he needed to be alone for that. He can't risk any of his friends following him and then dying. It's a good thing he had a bottle of sleeping pills, it should knock them all out. Chris frowned as the plan formed in his mind, a sudden reminder of Josh's crazy revenge prank. But this is different, he'd drug them, keep them safe in the basement and then he'd settle his deal with the demon. A trade. A life for 3 lives. It was a deal Chris couldn't say no to. Besides, he was already dead when the spirit made a deal with him. He's already on borrowed time.

 

 

Chris took a deep breath and slowly let it out. If there was one thing he's good at, it's surviving and winning. There's no way he's losing Josh or Hannah or Beth again.

 

Looking around he noticed that he landed quite a bit from the mine pit, which was lucky because he was certain the Wendigo survived that fall and the didn't want to wake up to sharp teeth and rotten breath again.

 

Chris winced as he slowly took a step, one foot in front of another, he could feel the ache from the fall that should've broken all his bones. It was weird. Not that he's complaining, every advantage he had, he's going to use it. At least he won't be limping all the way like he did the last time. And if Josh needs help, he could be there... not like the last time... 

 

He started to pick up his pace, running and jumping across fallen branches, trying his best to reach the top as quickly and as quietly as possible. His body was no longer aching and he's good as new. Too bad his clothes were all torn up from falling through trees. Just a couple more turns and he'd be back at the edge of the cliff.

 

"Hannah!" Chris ran straight to the edge expecting to see her there.

 

But there was nothing. It was empty. Chris felt his stomach drop. Did Hannah fall? Did the wendigo get her? Or maybe she climbed up? Chris looked around and it was then he noticed the footprints in the snow. Hannah's smaller ones, his own, the huge weird one was probably from the wendigo and there's another, human, probably Mike or Matt since Josh should still be out cold from the Alcohol fest. 

 

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Someone came and he'd managed to pull Hannah to safety. Relief that washed over him and Chris let himself fall back onto the snow. Hannah had survived. She's alive and Beth stayed in the lodge so she's alive too. And because of that, Josh wouldn't go crazy and the whole mess that happened won't happen. Boom, butterfly effect, Chris chuckled at his own thought. 

 

"Better make my way back then." Chris stood up, dusted his jeans and started walking back to the lodge. He knew the wendigos were mostly in the mines and that one stray one that came out tonight had fallen back in. So it's safe, temporarily. 

 

Chris was both excited and dreading to see Josh again. The last time he saw his friend, he was chewing his arm and hissing at his decapitated head. But it was his fault it ended like that. Chris knew Josh was falling into a pit of despair after his sisters died and did nothing. He'd talk to Josh and Josh would say he's fine and Chris would leave it at that. Stupid! It was stupid! He should've pushed, he should've stayed with him. Instead, he abandoned his friend and took solace in speaking and getting closer to Ashley. And then Josh suddenly seemed happy, invited them up to the mountain and all things went to hell from there.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my God! Hannah! Josh! What happened?" Beth unlocked the lodge door and ran out to meet her siblings with Sam following closely behind. Hannah was covered in scratches and bruises and her eyes were wide and fearful. Beside her, Josh was staring at the lodge, as if looking for something or someone.

 

Mike was behind, followed closely by Emily and Ashley.

 

"Beth! "Hannah cried and ran into her sister's arms.

 

" Where's Chris? " Sam asked.

 

Now that Emily brought it up, she noticed it too. Where was Chris?

 

"...s...gone," Hannah mumbled against Beth's coat.

 

"Hannah..." Beth separated her gently and looked at her, "Where's Chris?"

 

At the mention of Chris, Hannah started tearing again. "Chris is gone."

 

"What?" It was Emily who spoke out this time. "Look, Hannah, we're really sorry about that, stupid prank. We get it, you hate us. You hate me! But this isn't funny."

 

"Funny you should say that." Josh's expression was devoid of any emotion. He stood frozen where he was, rifle still in his hand.

 

"Josh, stop. What do you mean Hannah? Where did Chris go? " Beth gripped Hannah's shoulders and squeezed.

 

"He's dead Beth. He fell off the cliff...trying to save me!" Hannah dropped to her knees, ignoring the patches that were soaking through her jeans. "It's all my fault..."

 

Beth tried to get Hannah to explain but everything came out too quickly and broken. It was a good thing Sam offered to help.

 

"Don't worry Beth, I'll take Hannah in." Sam had offered and Beth nodded in thanks.

 

When she turned around again. Josh was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chris could make out the light of the lodge from here. No explosion, no screams, thank God. Just a few more steps and he's almost -

 

"Josh."

 

Chris swallowed. For a moment, just a brief moment, he was back to that night. Josh losing his marbles, laughing as he was being tied up, ignoring Chris and looking right through him. Not surprising really, especially considering that Josh was pointing a rifle right at him.

 

Both men froze, neither dared to make a move, afraid that the other was merely an illusion. Then Josh's eyes narrowed, he lowered the rifle and gritted his teeth as he marched towards Chris.

 

"You fucking idiot!" Josh socked him right in the jaw, surprising Chris and causing him to almost lose his balance and fall ass first into the snow. 

 

Chris watched his friend's face for any sign of damage, sharp protrusions maybe or even a sign that he was as mad as that night. But all he saw were green eyes that were looking at him with relief, anger and something else... It's hard to tell. 

 

"You think it's humorous? Is this your sense of humor Cochise?" Josh was definitely angry. "I- we thought you were fucking dead at the bottom of the mountain! I almost - I almost -" Josh's voice started to crack a little and he stopped to take a deep breath. "Don't you EVER do that again bro!"

 

Unfortunately, Chris was too lost observing how animated and alive his friend was to have heard everything Josh said. Actually, screw it, he wanted to hug Josh but it's probably going to freak current Josh out. 

 

"You listening to me Cochise?"

 

"Josh. We need to go back to the lodge. Now" Chris wanted to make it sound casual but his sense of urgency might have slipped through and he could feel the mood shift. Josh tightened his grip on the rifle.

 

Then he heard it again. That one sound he didn't want to hear ever again. An ear-piercing screech that tore the silence, sending a spike of fear through both Chris and Josh.

 

"What was that?" Josh looked around.

 

"I'll explain later, run!" Chris grabbed  Josh's wrist, ignoring his protest and dashed through the path towards the lodge. If they're going to survive this stupid deal Chris made, he'll need to keep them away from the wendigos at all cost. And he needs to do it now. 

 

He could feel his heart calm down a little as they made their way towards the lodge. Towards safety, or some semblance of it. Ignoring Josh's questions, Chris quickly pushed open the door, pushed Josh in, followed and then slammed the door shut. They made it, they're in the lodge.

 

Chris rested his forehead against the wooden door and tried to slow his breathing down. He'll need to start preparing the sleeping pills soon, prepare the weapons and then he'll be going down to the mines. But he'll probably look for the old man first. It's always better to go with someone after all.

 

A scream snapped Chris out of his reverie and he turned, body tensed, ready for fight or flight.

 

He turned around and was met with Ashley covering her mouth in fear as her eyes looked him up and down. Mike had the same fearful look and so did Sam, Hannah, Beth, and Josh.

 

"Aw crap." Chris had forgotten. His 150ft landing hasn't exactly been clean and his clothes were torn and he had bruises everywhere.

 

Before he could truly respond, Josh was already on him. Hands working to remove his coat while he instructs Beth and Sam to get the first aid kit. He dragged and pushed Chris down into the sofa in the living room, insisting that it's better that he sat down as he undid his coat and prepared the bandages. Well, Chris wasn't going to protest. It's been so long since he's seen a lucid Josh, it's nice and a little melancholic knowing that he'll never see Josh again once he gets them all off the mountain. 

 

"Stop smiling man. You're creeping me out, Cochise. Dammit, you fought with the trees or something? "

 

"Yep, they were huge. I told you Ents exists." Chris joked, "There's even one who called himself treebeard." 

 

Josh was really looking at him now. His attempts at joking probably sounded to strained and Josh noticed. He should've known, his best friend wasn't his best friend for nothing. He could freaking read Chris like a book. 

 

" Chris, tell me, what really happened?" Josh placed his hand on Chris's bruised one. "Please." 

 

He wanted to say it, he really did. He wanted to tell Josh what happened, how sorry he was to have let him down, how sorry he was that he couldn't save him. But Chris just kept quiet and stared into Josh's grey-green eyes. 

 

He looked at everyone else in the room, they were busy doing their own things. Mike and Emily whispering something that ended with Emily shoving him. Sam and Beth were trying to comfort Hannah. Maybe he should tell them.

 

Chris opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud screech. 

 

Everyone froze and Hannah started to panic and stood up, desperate to get away. Shit, he shouldn't be all happy yet, the Wendigos are out there. He needs to get all of them off the mountain now! 

 

"Josh, do you have the cable car keys with you?" Chris gently pushed Josh's hands away. 

 

"Yeah, why?" 

 

"Give it to me. And get everyone here, now, leave your things, wear thick clothing and hurry!" Chris barked out the orders. 

 

"Chris, stop. You're scaring us. It's probably just a deer or bear." Josh tried to calm him down but it only frustrated Chris further. He didn't have time to explain, he needed them all to move now all it'll be game over before it even started!

 

No one was moving then suddenly everyone was. 

 

The screeching and a decapitated decaying head might have helped speed things up a little but Chris would rather attribute it to his persuasive nature. Of course, a couple of Wendigos crawling towards them at an inhuman speed might have also helped a little. 

 

It crawled in from the upper levels and Ashley had screamed her lungs out causing the Wendigo to launch itself at her. It's a good thing he was fast or Ashley would've been a headless body. Everyone was in a panic so if Chris moved a little too fast for normal, no one noticed. Then Wendigo screeched and crawled towards the group that had hurdled together and was slowly being cornered into the kitchen. 

 

It was about to launch itself at them again when a loud shot rang out. Josh still had his shotgun with him and fired right at the Wendigo. It was perfect because with the wendigo temporarily down, Chris ushered the group out and got them sprinting to the cable car as fast as they could. 

 

"Cable car is around the corner!" Mike shouted. 

 

"Josh! Catch!" Chris threw the cable car keys back at Josh, "Open the door and get that cable car working!" 

 

Chris turned around and fired another shot at a charging wendigo and it stumbled back with a screech. He didn't bother looking if it stood up back and picked up his feet and followed Josh towards the cable car station. 

 

" Come on, open it, Josh! " Ashley was looking between Josh struggling with opening the door and Chris continually firing at the Wendigos. 

 

"I'm trying! Shut up!" the key kept missing the hole and Josh was panicking with every passing minute. 

 

"Hurry!" Ashley was close to tears and Mike was already aiming his handgun at the Wendigos in case Chris miss them. 

 

The key final slotted in and the click of the door unlocking was the best thing everyone heard in that night. 

 

"Hurry! Go in!" Josh hurried everyone in. "Mike! Wait! Take this with you." 

 

"What about you?"Mike looked at Josh, then at Chris who was gunning down Wendigos as quickly as they're coming at them. 

 

" I'm right behind you, Chris needs my help. Go!" 

 

" You'd better come back. I'm not telling your sisters you and Chris died. " Mike gave Josh's shoulder a friendly squeeze and passed Josh the handgun before quickly running to the cable car. 

 

"I always do, don't I?" Josh grinned and ran towards Chris as he reloaded his father's shotgun. 


	4. Light Them Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Josh found Chris and the Wendigos attacked the lodge.

 

The nightmare came too early. It was exactly like the night he went to get Josh, the old man had his head sliced off and Chris had to dash across the forest, in the dark as one Wendigo after another kept trying to attack him. He shot two more and quickly dipped his hand in his coat pocket for a couple more shells, he had about 4 more then he's out. Better make it count then, Chris said to himself. 

 

Everyone's probably on their way to the cable car now, even Josh, which was what Chris wanted. This way, if he dies, it'll just be him and all three Washingtons would survive. There'd be no death, no psychopath Josh, no Wendigo Josh, no traumatic experiences. The only thing Chris was sorry for was that he didn't get to tell Josh how he really felt.

 

Wendigo number one leaped off the rail from the second floor towards Chris and got hit right in the chest as Chris pulled the trigger, sending it flying into the fireplace's pipes. Deep breath, turn around, Wendigo number 2 was on all fours and crawling towards him before it launched itself at him. Another shot to the chest sent it tumbling away down the basement stairs. Reload. He ignored the clinks of the empty shells on the floor and kept the shotgun aimed at the two Wendigos as he took several steps backward toward the door. 

 

A third high pitch screech rang out and Chris was startled by how close it was causing him to miss the folded carpet on the floor. Everything slowed down, his heel caught on the carpet and it threw him off balance causing him to fall. As he was falling, the two Wendigos that were staring at him launched themselves at him. 

 

The wooden floor knocked the breath out of him and Chris could feel the Wendigo's weight on him and its claw pierce through his layers of clothing and right through his lungs. Good thing he had 'lives' because if he didn't this was definitely a game over. Then Wendigo was still on him as he struggled to reach his shotgun that was just a couple of inches away from him.

 

"NO!!!" 

 

Chris didn't have time to register what happened but he was aware that something or someone fired at the Wendigo and it was thrown back. He tried to breathe but each time he did, he felt liquid coming up his windpipe and he started coughing blood instead. Death by lung piercing, check. It hurts like hell but complaining about it wouldn't make it heal any faster so he just gritted his teeth and tried to sit up. 

 

"No, no, no. Chris! Oh my God, Chris. Don't move." 

 

A couple more shots rang out followed by someone kneeling beside him to help him up. Smells familiar. Chris blinked, his eyes felt heavy from all the blood loss. Brown hair, grey-green eyes and-

 

"Josh?" 

 

"Shhh-don't speak Cochise. Come on, let's go, stay with me all right?" 

 

Great. Now he's hallucinating Josh. 

 

"You have pretty eyes." Chris smiled and wasn't surprised when his hallucination reacted with a frown. At least it was a frown from the old Josh.

 

The Josh before his sisters' death, the Josh before he lost not only his mind but his humanity as well. Chris never told Josh but he had harbored a crush on his best friend since seventh grade. It happened so suddenly and Chris was so confused he avoided Josh for an entire month which both frustrated and annoyed his friend.

 

It was a cool autumn morning in the Washington estate and they boys had a stayover. Josh had thrown pebbles at the second-floor window where Chris was in to ask if he wanted breakfast. Then Chris had opened the window and dropped a bag of leaves onto Josh's head from the second floor. Josh retaliated by chasing him and trying to tickle him. Chris ran out of the house onto the grass and he was fast but Josh was faster and he jumped on Chris when they turned a corner causing both boys to tumble into a pile of raked up leaves.

 

Chris had struggled and begged for mercy as Josh tickled him and stuffed dried leaves in his coat. Then Mrs. Washington had called and for a moment Josh was distracted, giving Chris a chance to throw the other boy's balance off and straddle him. And that was it, the exact moment. The morning light was hit Josh's face just at the right angle, illuminating his green eyes and warm colored skin, he was pretty. And the defiance in his eyes, daring Chris to stuff the leaves or tickle him...shit.

 

Poor Chris had run off that day, stuttering and pretending to be sick so that his mum could pick him up and he wouldn't have to deal with his sudden awareness of his attraction to his friend. He remembered Josh being sad that he had to go but it was easier that way. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

 

As the years passed, Chris became apter at hiding his crush on Josh, especially when he found out the other boy had been going around with girls and seemed to be interested only in girls. He even tried going out with a couple of girls, double date, that sort of thing. It worked for a while and Chris started to forget or at least it started to hurt less.

 

He could feel the muscles, tissues, and bones weaving itself back together and with every step he took, he was returning back to normal. A quick glance at his wrist also showed that as he healed, the bar color changed. Looks like it's only two more lives left. And he had yet to even get a glimpse of this thing that he made a deal with. 

 

A few more well-timed shots and with Chris's strength returning, they managed to make it out of the lodge, but not before Chris did what Sam did to blow up the lodge with the Wendigos inside. The Washingtons are wealthy, they'll probably replace all the items in a couple of weeks as for the sentimental items, well, nothing is more important than their children's' lives. Chris was certain they wouldn't blame him. 

 

"Dammit, Cochise. You blew it up." Josh was panting from all the running and being and constant alert. 

 

"Yeah, sorry about that bro." Chris chuckled and dropped down onto the snow. He just tired but Josh had immediately ran to his side and hugged him before checking for injuries. 


	5. To Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Josh and Chris escaped the lodge and Chris blew it up.

 

For someone who hated gym or as Chris would call it, 'climbing class', the man was a pretty good shot. But Josh's admiration of his friend was cut short when Chris tripped, fell and had a Wendigo land with its elongated hands in his chest. And Josh felt his world collapse. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, he tried but his lungs just wouldn't co-operate and he couldn't take any air in. Chris was-

 

Then he saw Chris moved and his brain kicked into action. He shot the Wendigos and ran over to Chris who was lying in a large pool of blood, too much to be a good sign. He noticed the hole in his chest, the hole at the back of the jacket but his blonde friend was fine now. He's sitting in the snow after blowing the lodge up and giggling when Josh pats him down for injuries. What's happening here? Josh remember taking his pills so it can't be his health. 

 

He looked up to see Chris's looking at him, not a glance or just a look. Chris was really looking at him as if he was precious and something to be protected...as if he was lov- no, that's impossible. "You should stare at Ashley like that bro, definite guarantee to the bone zone." He sighed. 

 

"I don't want to bring Ashley to the bone zone." Chris turned his head as he said that, looking down the path that led to the cable car. "Come one, let's go." He stood up, leaving Josh sitting in the snow to figure what he meant by that. 

 

"Wait! Your injuries, I saw you bleed out Cochise. And the hole in your coat. What's happening?" 

.................

 

His hands immediately reached up to his chest. It's healed over completely, there's no more hole. And Josh had noticed. Chris sighed. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag." 

 

"Chris?"

 

"Let's meet up with the others and get off this mountain first. I'll tell you everything." no he was not going to tell Josh everything. That man had a stubborn streak and is extremely protective of his sisters and Chris. Knowing the truth would only make it more difficult to keep him away from Chris's whole dumb mission to save them. 

 

And if he remembers correctly, Mike said that he saw more than 20 Wendigos locked in the basement of a Sanatorium not too far from here. The one he made a deal with was probably somewhere down there. But it had said a Cree warrior had trapped it in there, Chris needed to find out more about this mountain's history and fast. The walk to the cable car was fast and without obstacles aside from the snow and broken branches strewn across the mountain pathway. 

 

The station was empty and there was a note on the control that read ' we're all at the bottom waiting for you dumb-shits! Key is at the usual place. signed, Beth'. Same old Beth, she really needs to filter her words sometimes. Josh looked at the note and rolled his eyes. Chris checked the station for more shotgun shells and stuffed some in his coat pocket because after what happened, he'd rather not be caught without a weapon.

 

"Got it." Josh wiggled his eyebrows at Chris as he pushed the keys in a started the cable car. "Now we wait and while we're waiting, you're going to tell me about that injury of yours that magically disappeared." 

 

"Um..." Chris shrugged, not sure how he's going to wiggle his way out of this one. He was about to reply when the phone rang. Oh good, saved by the phone then. Smiling apologetically at Josh, Chris slow jogged to the phone that was hanging on the wall and picked it up. "Hello?"

 

_"Chirs? Oh, thank God!"_

 

"Ashley?" Chris looked at Josh who was frowning and shrugged.

 

_"Are you guys all right? We're all worried sick Chris!"_

"We're fine Ashley, nothing me and Joshy here can't handle. Pew!" he hand a finger gun and mock shoot Josh.

 

_"Stop it, Chris. This is serious! There's a man here asking to see you. And he's saying something about a curse and a deal."_

 

At the word 'deal', Chris paused. 

 

"Tell him we're on our way down and Ash, get everyone away from him now." With that, he hung up the phone. If whoever's with Ashley knew about the deal he made then there's a high chance that it might be the thing that gave him the marks in the first place. And if it was that thing, then its dangerous and Hannah and Beth need to get away from it. 

 

His panic must've shown on his face because Josh had asked him what's wrong. When Chris had told him of the stranger at the bottom of the mountain with his sisters and friends he too had started to worry and decided to load his coat with more shotgun shells as well. 

 

The journey down to the base of the mountain was fraught with worry and tension. Both were hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Chris was secretly grateful that Josh had completely forgotten about his miracle healing though. Chris leaned back against the wooden seat and closed his eyes, it's going to take a while more and he needed a bit of rest.

 

* * *

 

"Good. So your friends are still alive then?" 

"Yes." 

"Go join the others and whatever you do, do NOT leave this place." 

"All right."  Ashley nodded and quickly made he way to the other room where her other friends are. Chris had told them to leave but the old man didn't seem like a threat at all. In fact, he had believed them after they told him what they had seen up there. He called them Wendigos and apparently, he hunts them. It all sounds crazy to her but at this point, Ashley didn't really care. She's tired, hungry, scared and she kind of missed Chris. 

Mike was pacing up and down the room, stretching his arm in the air and then checking his phone again to see if there's any signal. Usually, there's nothing and he'd sigh and try again. Hannah and Beth were seated with Sam and right now, all three of them were asleep, exhaustion finally taking over. Matt, Emily, and Jessica were also asleep. 

"Come on Chris." Ashley looked at the towering mountain, waiting for a sign of a tiny cable car. She liked Chris a lot but not in the way Chris thinks and sometimes, she's afraid to actually tell him because somehow, she'd always see Josh nearby. He might think he's being discreet about it be he wasn't. Josh was definitely protective and Ashley wasn't sure if he noticed it yet but the way he looked at Chris sometimes reminds her of the way Jessica looks at Mike. It was unrequited affection. But Josh had never said anything and she's not going to probe him for answers or anything. 


	6. You Can't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Josh and Chris made it to the cable car station and they received a call from Ashley about a stranger waiting for them at the base station.

 

The sanatorium was creepy. Mike's description of it did not do it any justice at all and Chris thank the stars psycho Josh did not make him and Ashley go through this freaking place. Chris had an aversion to sanatoriums, it must've been all the movies he'd watch. Whatever it was, abandoned medical facilities scared him more than the mines ever did. It just felt... Wrong.

 

The overwhelming smell of decay and old medical equipment hit him with such force when the stranger opened the door that he almost threw up. The only thing keeping him together was the warm presence beside him. Josh.

 

"You all right there bro?" Josh sounded like he was about to crack a joke at Chris's expanse but Chris knew him and he could hear the worry that laced his words.

 

"Y-yeah. Medical places, I hate it. Makes me sick." Chris squeezed his eyes shut and tried to even out his breathing. He lied, it was just the whole atmosphere felt wrong. Like the windows were a little too out of focus and the floor tilt just a little too much.

 

"Hurry up boys, don't want a Wendigo jumping on ya." the stranger with the flamethrower called.

 

"Need me to princess carry you or can you walk Cochise?" Josh rubbed Chris's back gently, trying to calm him down.

 

Chris wanted to ask him to shut up but when he looked up, Josh was gone. In his place, a half turned Wendigo with Josh's face. The same one he saw that night.

 

The heavy door slammed shut behind him suddenly and Chris jumped. He looked back and Josh was gone. The windows were starting to get more out focus and every time he took a step, the floor seemed to tilt just a little and when he adjusted his step, it tilts to the other side. Then a screech followed by Josh suddenly standing in front of him, his back facing him.

 

"Josh."

 

When Josh did not respond, Chris tired again. Nothing. He tried to walk towards Josh, ignoring the headache and nausea. But he couldn't move. Chris's vision was swimming and he could feel his lungs constricting. The fear and memory of that night were back in full force. And suddenly, the need to run was overwhelming and it didn't help when Josh's hand suddenly twisted with a crack and grabbed onto his arms. He wanted to scream but nothing came out. The noise was getting louder, gibberish or some sort of language. He tried not to look at the awkwardly twisted arm with all the bones jutting out. Josh still had his head facing in front, away from Chris.

 

He wanted to close his eyes, he really did but whatever this was didn't allow him too. Then he heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking.

 

Chris wanted to scream, cry and just run away but he could not move, he couldn't even blink. It was as if someone had frozen him and wanted him to watch the horror that was unraveling in front of him.

 

Josh's head twisted, slowly as he spoke in that odd voice that was deep and light at the same time as if two people were speaking at the same time.

 

"Christopher. It's nice to see you again. Tick Tock Chris. TICK TOCK!" then his head fully twisted with a loud crack.

 

Chris woke up screaming and gasping against something warm. He almost screamed again when whatever or whoever he was lying on held him. They were in the cable car station. How'd they get here? He looked around to see everyone staring at him with worry, especially Josh who was holding onto him. Shit, he must've fallen asleep all the way down. 

 

Chris pat Josh's hand, saying he's all right. It was obvious his friend was reluctant to let go but did eventually when the stranger that Ashley mentioned tapped him on the shoulder. 

 

"You're Chris aren't you?" 

 

"Y-yeah" Chris removed his spectacles to rub his temple. That nightmare gave him a massive headache.

 

"You need to come with me." 

 

* * *

 

Josh watched as Chris nodded off and quietly moved over to where he was seated. He gently laid the blonde's head on his lap and swept aside the stray strands and dirt on his friend's face. 

 

"You look exhausted Cochise. What are you not telling me?" Josh watch the gentle rise and fall of Chris's chest. His Chest! 

 

Slowly, Josh moved his right hand over Chris's coat and lifted it. He was right, there was a hole in that sweater and t-shirt he was wearing. He gently covered his friend and moved to feel Chris's back. He was certain the Wendigo's claws went right through him but there's no evidence of it anywhere on Chris aside from the torn and blood soaked clothes. Something happened to Chris, Josh knew that much but what happened?

 

Everyone had panicked when the cable car door opened and Josh carried a blood soaked, Chris, out. Ashley had fallen to her knees in tears, Jessica and Hannah had screamed as they ran behind Mike. Beth, Sam, and Matt had stood, rooted to the ground, uncertain on what they should do. Josh had to re-assure them over and over that Chris was alive. 

 

And then, just as he was about to lower Chris down, his friend had jerked awake screaming and thrashing until he held him down. He couldn't stop thinking about it but when Chris had looked into Josh's eyes, all he saw was fear and trauma. The typed he'd seen in shell shocked soldiers his father spoke to when he wanted to make a war movie. And Josh knew that that extent of trauma couldn't just be from the Wendigos they faced not too long ago, there must be something else. 

 

Then there was the stranger. He saw immediate recognition in Chris's eyes. But all his years up here, he hadn't even seen this man before, who the hell was he? 

 

"Josh, are you all right. What happened? Why was Chris soaked in blood?" Sam asked and the rest nodded, curious about it as well. 

 

"I don't know..." Josh looked at Chris who was busy talking with the stranger. He seemed agitated. 

 

"You cannot leave this place! I won't allow it! It won't allow it!" The stranger raised his voice. 

 

* * *

 

Chris was surprised to see the old man alive and well and frowning at him as if he had recognized him. 

 

"You're Chris. The idiot who wanted to rescue his friend." Shit. The stranger or old man did know him. But how? It wasn't possible. When the timeline reset itself or split or whatever, the only one who retained their memory was Chris. 

 

"How did you end up here? I don't get it. I thought I was the one who-"

 

"Made a deal?" the old man scoffed at Chris surprised look. "Look, son, you're not the first." He rolled up his sleeves to show the same tattoo Chris had but unlike Chris, he had only 1 bar left. Did Chris cause him to lose the other bar when he dragged him along to rescue Josh from the Shed?

 

"But, why two of us in the same timeline?" 

 

"Good question. You'll need to follow me back up there. Your friends are fine, let them leave." 

 

"But," Chris stole a quick glance at Josh who was talking with Sam and Beth, "We survived. We could just leave."

 

Couldn't he? The aim of the whole thing was to keep Josh alive, along with Hannah and Beth. Aren't they all alive? Finding the spirit? If he ran and if the spirit was really trapped, there's no way it could follow right? 

 

The old man sighed. "Running away doesn't solve anything. I know what you're thinking, I can see it in your eyes."

 

"Why not? I can just run out that door, pass the gates and into freedom!" 

 

"You cannot leave this place! I won't allow it! It won't allow it!" the old man raised his voice, startling Chris and drawing everyone's attention. 

 

It happened before Chris could react and he winced at the sound of bones crunching. Josh had punched the old man on the nose, causing him to fall. If it weren't for the whole mess he was in, Chris actually found it rather charming in a chivalrous sort of way. But he was in a big mess right now and knocking down the only person to know what's going on and how to solve it was not helping. Josh asked the old man to lay off Chris and was about to punch him again when Chris jumped in front with his hands raised. "Woah! Woah there Josh! Stop!" 

 

"What's going on man?" Mike was ready to take on the old man as well.

 

"Listen to me. It's going to sound crazy," Chris ignored it when the old man laughed, "but you guys will have to trust me on this one." 

 

"Let's just listen to him so we can get this over and do with. I really want to go home." Emily crossed her arms and looked down her nose at the group of them.

 

"Em is right. Punching, kicking or whatever can wait. I totally want to go home as well and I REALLY want to know why overgrown hairless bears were attacking us." Jessica added in while checking her phone for a signal. 

 

"Those were monsters" Hannah muttered under her breath.

 

Chris was about to speak when the old man interrupted him, "It's easier for me to show you all then explain it. Follow me." He knocked into Josh a little harder than necessary before opening the door and leaving the ground station. 

 

"Um, I think we should follow him." Chris shrugged. 

 

"All right, let's go then." Mike motioned for everyone to follow him. And one by one the group walked out, leaving Chris and Josh alone behind. 

 

Chris could feel Josh's eyes on him and it's really making him uncomfortable. What if Josh found out about his stupid crush? Would he be so disgusted that he'd rather Chris let him die? He shook the thoughts away. It's not going to matter anyway, it's already done. He half smiled and Josh and was walking towards the door when he felt a hand around his wrist, halting him. 

 

"You all right Josh?" 

 

Josh was looking everywhere but as Chris and he keeps opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Stupid question don't you think? Seeing that you're the one that had a bloodbath." 

 

"Carrie's the in look this year." Chris chuckled and felt his heart do a little dance when Josh smiled at him. Really smile, with the crinkles around his eyes all, not like the one he'd seen after his sisters' death. 

 

* * *

 

"About time you two came." The old man was standing at the main gate, legs shoulder width apart and arms crossed. 

 

"So, what is it that you wanted to show us?" Josh mirrored his stance, refusing to be intimidated. 

 

The old man unlocked the gate and opened it wide. It's just a few steps, a few more steps and they'd be out of the mountain! Away from this whole mess. Chris immediately walked towards it, excited that the world beyond this hell hole was just a few feet away. 

 

"Wait boy." Chris stopped. " Walk out slowly, you'll see what I mean." 

 

Slowly? Well, whatever, as long as he could get out, Chris was a happy man. Everyone waited in anticipation as Chris took the first step out the main gate. He placed one foot in front of the other, slowly and carefully, waiting for whatever metaphorical hammer to fall. When nothing happened, he turned around to the group and shrugged.

 

"I don't get it. Nothing is happening." Sam looked at Chris and then the old man. 

 

"Wait for it." 

 

"Hey, if this is another one of your-" Josh was getting angry again and was about to go after Chris when he saw it. 

 

Chris felt the sharp pain on his neck and immediately raised a hand to hold it only to find a warm red liquid spilling onto it. He tried speaking but ended up having blood spill out instead. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was the old man and Josh running to drag him back behind the gates. 


	7. Spill it buddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Josh and Chris met the stranger Ashley was talking about, turns out it was the old man that Chris met in his previous life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~~
> 
> Sorry, I was running around in London and Germany and I had trouble sitting down to write properly.

It was out of a horror movie. Chris standing there in the snow, looking fine one moment and then suddenly bleeding from his neck, as if something invisible had ran a blade, beheading him. Josh sprinted into action when blood started spilling out of Chris's mouth as well and along with the old man, they both dragged him back. Everyone watched with both horror and fascination as the wound re-sealed itself, returning Chris to how he was. He watched as the other boy slowly opened his eyes and immediately reached for his neck and then sighing in relief to know that it was still intact.

 

"You want to explain what's happening now, Cochise? And don't think I forgot about the hole in your chest that disappeared." To say he was worried was an understatement. Josh was pass worrying, it's turning into irrational fear, bordering on anger. 

 

"So that's how you died then." the old man tilted Chris's head to check his neck, ignoring all the gasp and confused murmuring everyone else was making. 

 

"What are you talking about? He's alive isn't he?" Beth sounded frustrated as well. 

 

"Do you want me to tell them or do you want the honors boy?" The old man waited. Chris merely kept his head down, not daring to say a thing. Josh wanted to murder him. If there's one flaw in Chris, it was his refusal to speak up when it concerns him. 

 

Like that time when they were twelve and Chris had come home limping. Josh had immediately rushed to his side, asking what's wrong but Chris had kept silent, like what he's doing now. No amount of probing, bribing and whatever else Josh could think of would get him to spill. It was only later, through Sam, that he found out Chris had tried to take Josh's bike back from an older boy who stole it and got beaten up bad. 

 

"Tell me." Josh turned to the old man. If Chris wasn't going to tell him, this guy would. Just like how Sam did all those years ago. 

 

"Your buddy here," the old man cracked his neck," made a deal with the Makkapitew."

 

"The what?" 

 

"An evil spirit, a demonic spirit. It's a rare deal but a powerful one."

 

"How do we break it? How do we free him?" Josh didn't care about the backstory, he just wanted the solutions. If Chris was in trouble, then listening to all these was just wasting more time. 

 

"A legendary monster. You've got to be kidding." Emily rolled her eyes. 

 

" No one has ever broken it because to make the deal, you have to die first. It's a soul deal." the old man stood up and dusted his hands, "I'm sorry, but your friend here was already dead when he sealed the deal. Leaving this place would only release the hold the spirit have on his physical body. What you saw there, all those blood around his neck? As if he was beheaded by a really sharp blade?"

 

"What about it?" Mike asked. 

 

"It's because he was. But I'm guessing the 'blades' were Wendigo claws." the old man paused for awhile, rubbing his own neck. "You can free his soul though but that would mean he will die, for real this time. Sorry kid." the old man gave Josh's shoulder a friendly squeeze. 

 

Josh replayed the words that Chris was dead over and over again. Chris was dead. 

 

But Chris was sitting there, breathing. Was he hallucinating again? Josh reached out a gently placed a hand on Chris's shoulder and was relieved that his friend didn't shimmer and vanish. 

 

"His soul?" Josh knew he wasn't making any sense. But the old man had said it hadn't he? That Chris was here now because he made a deal. So if... 

 

"If what you say it true. Then I'll stay here with him. That way he'll not die and we'll have enough time to find a solution." Josh tried to keep his voice calm despite the internal turmoil. 

 

"I wish it were that simple."

 

 

"What do you mean?" Josh didn't want to hear the answer. 

 

"It's time-based. Either he completes and meets  whatever condition this deal entails or the Makkapitew finds him and he loses." 

 

"What happens if Chris loses?" Hannah asked what her brother couldn't. 

 

"The souls he traded for and his own will all belong to the spirit." 

 

It's a no-win. Josh had never felt so helpless in his life. If he helps and Chris wins, the blonde will die. If he decides to ignore it, the blonde will still die. Chris will die either way and there's nothing Josh could do to save him. It was worse than anything he could dream up right now. And what souls did Chris trade for? Was it some sort of witchcraft or spell work? 

 

Maybe this was all a bad trip or maybe he missed his pills and now he's having this really weird dream that he just couldn't wake up from. He could see his sisters'mouth moving but he couldn't hear a thing. 

 

Everything sounded muffled like he was underwater. He felt the snow seep through his jeans, the icy coldness sharp and unforgiving, like the nightmare he's having now. 

 

"Oh, Chris." Ashley looked devastated as well. 

 

"W-what if I made the deal? To replace him?" Josh spoke, causing Chris to snap up and look at Josh. It was dumb but Josh was desperate, he couldn't lose his only friend like this! It's not fair! 

 

"He didn't tell you. Did he?" 

 

"Tell me what?" 

 

He had a really bad feeling about this. Josh turned to Chris, "What's he talking about?" And as usual, Chris just looked away, refusing to say a word. 

 

"Come on Chris, you have tell us. Shutting up isn't helping anyone here." Hannah begged Chris.

 

Still, Chris did not say a word. He could not, or rather, he did not want to. And then Josh snapped, his fear and helplessness turning into anger"Damn it! Someone fucking tell me!" 

 

"Josh, calm down." Beth tried but it was always hard to calm her brother down where Chris was concerned. 

 

"I am calm! Now fucking tell me what that old man meant Cochise!" Josh was grabbing Chris by the shoulders tightly, causing him to wince. "You tell me now or I swear I'll-"

 

"It's not helping! You're hurting him!" Beth tried to remove Josh's grip on Chris's shoulders but was shoved aside by her brother whose ever-growing sense of panic was making him angrier.

 

"Shut up Beth! Chris! For the love of everything! TELL ME!" He shook his friend. 

 

"Josh! Stop!" 

 

"Tell me, Christopher!" 

 

"Josh!" 

 

"You can't just leave me out of this!" 

 

"Josh, you're hurting him! Stop!" 

 

"Chris!" 

 

"It's for you all right! I traded my soul for yours! Let me go!" Chris slapped Josh's hands away. "You happy now?"

 

Josh stood in the snow in shock, his mind was reeling from the information Chris had just thrown at him. He must have misheard it. For him? Why would Chris do something that stupid? And what happened to his soul? Josh was feeling everything and nothing all at once as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

 

"No," Josh muttered to himself. 

 

"Brother." Beth knelt down beside him. "Stop sitting there like an idiot! Chris is gone! Go after him!"

 

"Huh?"Josh looked at Beth.  

 

"Chris. He's going back up the mountain with that old man!"

 

He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, ignoring the pitiful look Beth was throwing his way. He'd bet if he were to look at all his friends now, it'd be the same. Poor old Josh, lost his mind, lost his friend and now, his senses. But he probably deserved it. Chris was a good friend and all Josh was.... was a disgusting human being who lusted after him despite having all the girls throw themselves at him. He was sick, Chris wasn't. A good man like Chris should never trade his soul for someone as tainted as him. 

 

"Beth. Bring everyone down and call mum. Tell her what happened. Everything, including the deal and all. She'll know what to do." Josh pushed himself off the ground and dusted the snow off. Sitting there and drowning in self-pity isn't going to help him or Chris. Burying his turmoil deep within, Josh did what an older sibling would always do, try to take control and have some degree of order in all of this chaos.

 

"All right." Beth turned to Hannah who passed her a phone. "Just promise me one thing, Josh." 

 

"You know I can't." 

 

"Shut up. Promise me you will return to us safely with Chris." Please. She didn't say it out loud but she didn't need to. Josh could see it from the slight frown of her brows and the downturn lips that she really wanted both of them back safely. He'd like to say yes but right now, with so many unknowns, it's hard. So he settled with a quick hug and wave before running back up to the cable car station where (hopefully) the old man and Chris were. 

  


* * *

Chris sighed and leaned his head against the glass window of the cable car. Everything is out and Josh was probably miles away, glad that it was over. It's good, all is good. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. 

 

"My God." The old man groaned. "Listen, boy, if you're going to mope around, I'd suggest you go back, confess and kiss your boyfriend before running off to hunt the damn Makkapitew with me. I can't have you all mopey and distracted." 

 

"I'm not moping."Chris immediately sat up,  ignoring the heat he could feel crawling up his face. 

 

" Sure. "

 

" I'm just scared man. Have you seen those things? "

 

" Uh huh. "

 

" Claws, teeth and all... " 

 

" Look. I'm just saying if you have issues to settle with your boyfriend, you should. Because we both know this is a one-way ticket." the old man leaned forward and jabbed Chris in the chest. 

 

Chris swiped his hand away and crossed his arms across his chest." He's not my boyfriend. And he already has a girlfriend, the blonde girl, Samantha. " 

 

The old man did not respond. Whatever he wanted to say, he didn't. Instead, he leaned back and turned his head toward the window. Chris was about to ask him how he made the deal when he suddenly spoke. 

 

" This place used to be a place of healing once. Had people coming from all over in the fifties. And then, it all went downhill." The old man pointed to a patch of flattened land area at the side of the mountain. "See that? That's where it ended for me." 

 

Chris looked out the window to see what he was talking about. It was a dark patch of land, a perfect circle of black surrounded by snow. He couldn't really tell from this distance but it looked charred with all the fallen trees. What happened exactly? Now he was curious. Deathly curious. But as luck would have it, their ride had come to an end and the old man stood up and exited the cable car.

 

"How did you end up in a deal?" Chris couldn't take his eyes of the black patch.

 

"Same way you did." the old man replied but Chris didn't catch it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to write here but enjoy I guess? Feedbacks are always welcome.


End file.
